Fauna of Pern
When the colonists came to Pern they found a host of native creatures, many of them sporting six limbs in one form or another. They also brought along several species of Terran stock which where adapted by genetic alterations to Pern's environment. Native Species Tunnel snakes Tunnel snakes are reptilian vermin that infest Pern. Unlike Terran serpents tunnel snakes posess six limbs which some use to burrow and dig. Others are adapated to survive an amphibious life, with either webbed feet or paddles. Only a few species of tunnel snakes are edible, as the colonists learned early on. Some species also have a venomous bite, that could prove fatal if left untreated. They were renowned for vastly depleting supplies, and could eat practically anything. Wherries Wherries are large avian creatures distantly related to the tunnel snake. Their middle set of limbs are large leathery wings. Unlike Terran birds the Wherry is covered in a soft fur like down. Wherries are used as food stock, and their fatty flesh will often be an indication of where it fed, picking up a fishy taste when it feeds by the sea, and a nutty taste when it has feed on grains from the plains. They were named for their resemblance to Wherries, a form of flat-bottomed barge used on Earth, by the EEC survey team. It is unclear in the books if there are different species of wherries. VTOLs A harmless flying insect, VTOLs were named by the survey party for their ability to perform vertical take off and landings. Fire-lizards Fire-lizards were 4-legged and 2-winged reptiles, firel-lizards, wherries and tunnel snakes all shared the same common ancestor. They were divided into five colours, as were the dragons: Gold, Bronze, Brown, Blue, and Green. The Golds (or Queens) possessed greater intelligence than the other colours, and unlike the foolish greens, would lay their eggs safely above the tideline of the beaches where they tended to live. Imported species The colonists brought cryostored sperm and eggs which they implanted in surrogate horses and cows that had been transported in cold sleep. Herd Beasts A catch all term used to discribe bovine, porcine, and sheep and goat stock. These beasts are used for their meat, milk and hides much like they are on Earth and the other colonies. Runnerbeasts Descended from horses, the Pernese Runnerbeast is as diverse in its breeding as its forefathers, ranging from fast sprinters to sturdy draft beasts used to haul trader wagons. They were used by the Runner Craft to carry messages from holders who did not have easy access to Drumheights or Weyrs. Dray beasts Another catch all term for any beast that us used to pull a cart or other form of serious labor. This covers Oxen, mules, and possibly lamas. Dolphins 25 Bottle-nosed Dolphins, who had been given mentasynth enhancements, volunteered to assist in the mapping of Pern's large oceans. They were capable of speaking in English to the Pernese. During the First and Ninth Passes they were accompanied by human companions, or Dolphineers. Unknown species Fur beasts Mentioned once, fur beasts are small animals trapped for food and their skins. it is unclear of they are native to Pern or where a marginaly successful introduced species.